The algo for the 38 galactic nation game (Map Game)
Algo None is to be used beyond a simple table of 'war factors', so use your common scene and reed the table below! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. # Each side's troop numbers ÷ 100,000 equal the starting score on boat sides (example 1,000,000 troops= 10 points). # Sides using spies that they implanted in to their opponent in the previous round gain 10 points. # Attacking a small island like our Barbados the defender loses 5 points and the attacker gains 5 points. # Attacking a ultra small atoll type island like Wake Atoll the attacker lose 5 points and the defender gains 5 points. # Attacking a modest island like our Cuba the attacker lose 10 points and the defender gains 10 points. # Use of WMD gives the attacker 15 points and the defender looses 15. # Holy war (crusade, jihad,etc) gains the side using it as cause belli for war gains 5 points. # If a side is fighting a major jungle, desert, high mountains, swamps and polar zone the attacker lose 10 points. # If a side is fighting for more than 2 years then it loses 1 point. # If a side is under sanctions by a industrially potent nation (like our world's USA, Russia, USSR, Germany, China, etc) for more than 2 years then it loses 5 points. # If a side is fighting nations with cities over 10,000,000 (like our world's peasent day Jataka, Tokyo and Cairo) then it loses 1 point. # If a side is fighting to defend it's homeland, not a colony then it gains 10 points. # If a side is actively mining a major fuel source (inside the appropriate circles on the geology map), then the mining side gain 6 points. #Cruise missiles give their user 7.5 points. #The nation with the highest population gets 1 point. #All major powers and superpowers gain 7.5 points. #If a nation's border or coastline has major forts and major bunkers (like our world's Maginot line) then the attacker loses 12 points and the defender gains 12 points. #The loosing side from the previous round it the battle with the same opposing side loses 1 point. #A cyber attack (where relevant) gains the attacker 12 points and loses the defender 12 points. #If a side is actively mining a major copper reserve (inside the appropriate circles on the geology map), then the mining side gain 6 points. #If a side is actively mining a major rare earth metal reserve (inside the appropriate circles on the geology map), then the mining side gain 6 points. #If a side is actively mining a major iron reserve (inside the appropriate circles on the geology map), then the mining side gain 6 points. #If a side is actively increasing farming of Bananas, coconuts, cassava, pineapples, cattle, sheep, goats, maize, wheat, barley, canola, brassica and\or oats in a zone that is agriculturally compatible, the farming side gains 5 points. #Super powers (nations of over 160,000 pixels size, 250,000,000 people, armed forces over 1,000,000 and highly industrialised) gain 1 point. * The result is added up to find the total for each side and then work out the attacker's score as a % of the defender's score. * Over 100% and the attacker wins, 100% is a draw, below 100% and the attacker looses. ** +200% or more = Defender routed and their nation surrenders. ** +75%= Defender loses 75% of their land. ** +66%= Defender loses 66% of thire land. ** +50%= Defender loses 50% of thire land. ** +33%= Defender loses 33% of thire land. ** +25%= Defender loses 25% of thire land. ** +10%= Defender loses 10% of thire land. ** +1%= minimal win (1px). ** +100% (0% change either way) = a draw. ** -1%= minimal loss (1px). ** -10%= Attacker loses 10% of thire land. ** -25%= Attacker loses 25% of thire land. ** -33%= Attacker loses 33% of thire land. ** -50%= Attacker loses 50% of thire land. ** -66%= Attacker loses 66% of thire land. ** -75%= Attacker loses 75% of their land. ** -200% or more = Attacker routed and their nation surrenders. : Work out the % on this tool- http://www.onlineconversion.com/percentcalc.htm. Category:Algorythms Category:Algorythm Category:Algo Category:38 galactic nation game